everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon Gothel
Gordon Gothel is a student at Ever After High, he's a roybel and wishes to kill Holly O'Hair and bring back his imprisoned mother, but in doing so he doesn't want to lose like his mother did, making him somewhat rebellious. He comes from the Fairytale Rapunzel and is the son of Mother Gothel. Early Life Coming soon! WIP! Personality Very much like his mother, he's selfish, cunning, cynical, bitter, crafty and extremely naricisstic, especially towards his niece, Holly O'Hair. He hates her because of her upcoming destiny as the next Rapunzel, however, Gordon doesn't want to suffer the same fate like his mother did when she fell out of the tower, this is why Gordon is very vindictive towards her, he's unkind to her and he doesn't care what could happen to her, he'd rather kill her off then see her succeed and graduate from Ever After High, which would only fuel his hatred even more. He doesn't seem to mind his other twin cousin, Poppy. He tolerates her as long as she doesn't bother trying to help her sister into getting her own Happily ever after, if this happens, he might just kill them both off. Coming soon! WIP! Appearance Gordon's attire is German based clothing his mom had knitted for him, a long sleeved, purple shirt, with a dark purple vest and black pants with shoes. On Legacy day, his attire is the same, but with a black cape, much like his mother's, as a dreary decoration. Coming soon! WIP! Legacy Day Coming soon! WIP! Relationships Family- Gordon is the son of Mother Gothel, the antagonist in Tangled, and the one who kidnapped Rapunzel. There's no mention so far about his father. He has a younger sister, Rapunzel, who was kidnapped and cared for by his mother, thus making Poppy and Holly either his nieces. Friends- William Wonka and Duchess Swan. Romance- He's not dating at the moment, though he does have his eyes on a cute girl. Coming soon! WIP! Trivia *Gordon's name comes from old english word meaning "cruel, sadist and ruthless" which fits Gordon's personality, much like his mother. *His birthday is Janurary 5 and his star sign is Aqaurius *He's the son of the antagonist, Mother Gothel, from Tangled. *In an alternate version his name is changed to Morgan Gothel along with his allies Mal, Jay Evie, Odette and Carlos De vil. *It's possible his birthplace is Berlin, thus making him German. *His mother adopted Rapunzel, thus making her his adoptive, younger sister. As such, making both Poppy and Holly his nieces and one of them is his rival. *Gordon's magical touch is that he can teleport himself anywhere at will, like his Mom when she disappeared under her dark shadowy cape after falling from the tower. *He despises Holly's mother, and her, for killing his mother in the movie, but he seems to be slightly tolerable to Holly's twin sister, Poppy, considering she isn't going to be the next Rapunzel, therefore he doesn't necessarly target or harm her, as long as she doesn't interfere with his plans of ridding Holly. Coming soon! WIP! Category:Bio Category:Sons Category:Males Category:Villians who dont seem evil at first Category:Villans Category:Users of different powers Category:Characters Category:Anti Hero/Villain Category:Offspring of a villain Category:Rebel Category:Royal Category:Evil Category:Ever After High Category:Nephews Category:Grandsons Category:Wizards Category:Friend of the Enemy Category:Uncles